A Gift
by Evil Lil' Katbird
Summary: Buffy gets the only gift she truly wants.


A Gift

_You can hardly wait to tell all your friends_

_How his kisses taste sweet like wine_

_And how he always makes your heart skip a beat_

_Every time he walks by_

_And if you're feeling down_

_He'll pick you up_

_Hold you close when you're making love_

_He's everything you've been dreaming of_

_Oh baby-_

Angel watched through the trees, unsure of what to make of the scene in front of him. It was Buffy. And she was kissing another man. From his vantige point, the vampire could only see the mans' back. He was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Angel himself. Both Buffy and the mystery guy looked content just standing and kissing.

_ I wish you'd look at me that way_

_Your beautiful eyes looking deep into mine_

_Telling me more than any words could say_

_But you don't even know I'm alive_

_Baby, to you all I am_

_Is the invisible man_

He sighed, he'd wanted Buffy to move on, to go out with a normal guy. To have a real life. Standing there, watching, it hurt. But if she had moved on, she deserved it. Deserved something more than he could give her. 

Climbing down from the tree he was in, Angel decided to follow them as they moved off. At least he could still watch her, even if he could no longer be with her.

Angel followed them to a fountain located somewhere in the park. He saw the way Buffy lit up when the man took a long box out of his pocket. Inside was a beautiful necklace, a diamond hanging from its end. 

He couldn't stand it, *he* was the only one that made Buffy smile like that. Why was she doing this? 

_ You probably spend hours on the phone_

_Talking 'bout nothin' at all_

_Doesn't matter what the conversation_

_Just as long as he calls_

_Lost in a love so real_

_And so-_

** (Loud record screetch)**

Angel ran at the man in full vamp-face. He was tired of this, of Buffy just accepting it. She had been there during their day, he *knew* she remembered. Seeing them kissing, it broke whatever controll he had. 

The man turned and yelled, his shaggy hair falling in his face. Angel grabbed him by his collar, then threw him against the fountain. Bright yellow blood spilled out, staining the stautues around it. 

Angel turned to Buffy with a worried look. She looked dazed, like she was finally coming out of a trance. He held her against him, offering support. 

Then, she was grabbed away from him. Pulled back by yellow, scaly claws. It was the man, only his mask had been disolved by the water. Now Angel could see what this guy was. He was bright yellow, scales covered almost all of his body. No nose, no hair, but a finny-flap of skin that still got in his face. 

He had Buffy in a headlock, holding her there. "She's mine..." He hissed out. 

Angel growled, and, faster then the walking fish could react, he snatched Buffy away. Then, pulling out a long blade, the vampire slit the other demons' throat.

"Really now, it's not polite to say you own a lady." 

Turning back to his beloved, Angel tried his best to show sympathy. Though really, he had none. When he saw the tears that threatened down Buffys' face, he was at her side immeadiatly. "Buffy?" 

She looked up, then hugged him tightly. "Oh God, Angel. I missed you do much! Please don't ever leave me again!"

Returning the hug, he brang her chin up, "I won't, not ever again." She pulled away, holding her head. "Buffy? Are you okay?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God..."

"Buffy?" When she looked back up, he knew right then. She remembered. The tears flowed freely, because now, she knew how close they'd come. 

"Angel, just hold me." He complied. She buried her head in his chest, taking comfort in his nearness. 

She *did* find out. Love does prevail. So, do you now see why he derseves happiness? All that he has sacrificed?

We cannot make him human, you saw his weakness when we did. 

Ah, but we cannot leave him vampire, either. 

What do you suggest?

*Thump thump, thump thump* Her eyes shot open. What the-? Laying her head back down, she heard it again. A heartbeat. "Angel?"

"Yes, love?"

Taking his hand, she brought it against his heart. "That."

He looked even more suprised than she had. But then he noticed something. He wasn't breathing. A heartbeat, but no breath. Now he was confused. Then it hit him. The Oracles. As a human he was weak, as a vampire he was their worrior. But something inbetween... that was a different story. 

"*That* is my gift from the Oracles."

They walked off together, leaving the broken necklace and the decapitated fish-body behind.

***END***


End file.
